One More Change
by Izumi Kim
Summary: (Adaptasi dari Music Video FT. Island - Severely) "Apa yang kau lakukan jika diberi satu kesempatan lagi? Mengubahnya (kau akan mati) atau Menerimanya (dia akan mati)?" [Warning! OOC / Crack Pair / Typo] ONESHOOT - Mind to read and review? Arigatou


**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(25 Januari 2015)

Di sebuah gereja dekat pusat kota, terlihat seorang pria dengan mengenakan jas hitam terduduk dengan kepala merunduk di depan altar, hanya pria itu yang ada di dalam gereja kota tersebut, tak ada orang lain yang menemainnya di sana. Wajah pria berambut merah itu menampilkan raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Dengan gerakan perlahan, pria itu mengambil figura yang ada di sampingnya. Figura tersebut menampilkan seorang gadis pirang yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Figura itu adalah figura seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

Pria tersebut mulai meneteskan air mata tak kuat menahan bebannya selama ini, sambil terus mengelus wajah yang ada di figura tersebut maka tumpahlah seluruh kesedihan yang ia tahan. Tidak kuat untuk terus berada di gereja tersebut, Sasori bangkit dan keluar dari gereja tersebut. Meninggalkan figura gadis pirang itu dengan bunga lily putih di atasnya. Tepat saat Sasori ingin keluar, jam yang terdapat di gerja tersebut dengan anehnya berdetik melawan arah menjadi ke kiri dan lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Sasori yang mendengarnya tetap acuh dan berlari keluar menjauhi gereja dengan kepala tertunduk namun secara tak sengaja, Sasori menabrak seseorang.

"Ah _ittai_ !" ucap seorang gadis.

" _Gomenasai_..." ucap Sasori masih terus tertunduk.

" _Daijoubu_ ~" jawab gadis itu sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang terasa agak nyeri akibat benturannya dengan pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi tertunduk dihadapannya.

Melihat pergerakan gadis yang menjadi korban tabraknnya yang tak sengaja itu, dengan setengah hati Sasori pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap gadis tersebut. Matanya bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ yang membuatnya kaku. 1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... Sasori tersadar dari keterkejutannya setelah ia melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Tanpa berfikir jernih, Sasori dengan tiba-tiba memeluk gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ dihadapannya itu. Gadis tersebut terkejut bukan main, merasa dirinya terancam maka sang gadis berusaha mendorong pria berambut merah tersebut menjauh.

"Ino- _chan_..." ucap Sasori lirih sambil terus memeluk gadis pirang itu.

"Lepaskan aku ! Lepas !" ronta gadis tersebut kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasori hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

" _Ittai_!" seru Sasori terkejut.

"Dasar aneh !" ucap gadis pirang itu mengambil Alkitab-nya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gereja.

Sasori masih terduduk diam di tanah sambil terus memperhatikan gadis pirang yang memasuki gereja yang tadi ia masukki. Sesaat gadis itu sempat berbalik untuk melihat Sasori yang masih belum bangkit lalu dengan segera, ia memasuki gereja untuk berdoa.

"Bagaiamana dia bisa tahu namaku?" desis Ino sedikit merasa aneh.

* * *

 **ONE MORE CHANGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(17 Januari 2015)

Ino memasuki ruang latihan balet sambil tersenyum manis, saat ini Ino menggunakan pakaian balet serta sepatu balet berwarna ungu. Dengan segera, Ino memulai latihan baletnya karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti pentas di Theater Kota, maka dari itu Ino sangat giat dan semangat berlatih karena menjadi ballerina adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Tanpa ia sadari, pria berambut merah terus mengamati dirinya dari luar ruang latihan. Ruang latihan yang digunakan Ino keseluruhannya adalah kaca tembus pandang, jadi orang luar dapat dengan bebas menyaksikan para ballerina latihan tanpa harus menganggu ballerina tersebut.

Sasori selalu tersenyum melihat gerakan-gerakan indah yang ditampilkan oleh Ino. Lalu Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke tukang koran yang berada di sampingnya, dengan perlahan ia mengambil salah satu koran yang dijual dan melihat headline serta tanggal-nya.

"Tanggal 17 Januari? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Ino yang masih latihan.

Setelah mengetahui keanehan tersebut, Sasori langsung pergi ke apartemennya dengan menaiki bus umum. Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya dan ia menemukan koran yang sudah banyak lipatannya. Ia lalu melihat tanggal koran tersebut yang menampilkan tanggal 25 Januari ! Tanggal dimana ia merasa sangat terpuruk...

.

(18 Januari 2015)

Sudah hampir tiga jam, Ino melakukan latihan. Ino sangat giat berlatih karena ini adalah kesempatan pertama Ino untuk melakukan _solo performence_. Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah mulai terbenam, setelah mengganti pakainnya menjadi pakaian casual, Ino pun bergegas keluar dari tempat latihannya dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang dekat dari tempat latihan baletnya.

Sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan ia akan tampil di Theater Kota, Ino terus berjalan mendekat ke halte yang berada di sebrangnya. Saat ingin menyebrang, lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki tersisa 8 detik, Ino pun berjalan melewati zebra cross untuk sampai halte, disaat ingin menyebrang tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melanggar lampu lalu lintas dan disaat itu pula, Ino merasa ada yang menariknya ke belakang. Ino memejamkan matanya karena takut, namun ia merasa seperti ada yang memeluknya lalu dengan refleks Ino mendorongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori. Ino yang melihatnya pun terdiam. "Hei ! _Daijoubu_?" ulang Sasori.

"Ah, _hai daijoubu_." jawab Ino. "Eumm... _Arigatou_ "

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen !" tawar Sasori.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik bus saja." tolak Ino yang membuat raut wajah Sasori berubah tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku akan menemanimu naik bus." ucap Sasori langsung menyambar tangan Ino dan menyebrang menuju halte bus. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu, bus tujuan apartemen Ino datang dan mereka pun menaikinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit, bus berhenti di halte dekat apartemen Ino. Sasori mengajak Ino mengobrol banyak sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Ino. Sasori memulai dari memperkenalkan dirinya lalu Ino berfikir bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan dan dia bisa menempatkan dirinya sesuai dengan pemikiran Ino, itu membuat Ino seperti merasa pernah mengenal Sasori sudah lama. Ino tersenyum sambil mendengarkan Sasori bercerita. Tak berbeda dengan Sasori, saat ia mengobrol pun sesekali mencuri pandang kepada gadis pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Sasori- _san_ , sampai di sini saja. Apartemenku sudah terlihat." ucap Ino sambil menujuk apartemen miliknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." jawab Sasori.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti kau tidak akan mendapat bus."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Sasori sambil mengela nafas.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasori- _san_ " ucap Ino sambil merunduk.

"Iya... ee... Sama-sama, Ino." jawab Sasori sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya tanda gugup.

"Selamat malam~ Hati-hati di jalan~" ucap Ino pergi.

Sasori tersenyum sambil melihat punggung Ino yang semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu menghilang. Setelah itu, Sasori langsung menaiki bus menuju apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari apartemen Ino. Setibanya di apartemen miliknya, Sasori langsung mengambil kalender duduk dari atas meja kerjanya dan mengambil spidol merah di laci kerjanya. Di kalender tersebut, Sasori melingkari tanggal 24 dengan spidol merah tersebut dan memberi tanda silang di tanggal 17 dan 18, yaitu hari kemarin dan hari ini.

.

(19 Januari 2015)

Sasori menunggu Ino menyelesaikan latihannya yang hanya setengah hari, kemudian sambil tersenyum, Sasori menghampiri Ino yang sudah mengganti pakaian baletnya menjadi pakaian casual yaitu rok pendek putih dengan kaos lengan panjang ungu bergambar snoppy.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai?"

"Iya sudah." jawab Ino disertai anggukan. "Hari ini latihan hanya setengah hari."

"Itu bagus ! Kau jangan terlalu memforsir tenangamu untuk latihan saja." saran Sasori.

"Haaaaahhh~~~ Tapi aku ingin tampil dengan sempurna~" jawab Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang nan berat.

"Mau menemaniku?" tanya Sasori tersenyum.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Sebelum ke sini, aku melewati sebuah cafe. Aku rasa cafe itu baru saja buka. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tawar Sasori.

"Tentu !" jawab Ino senang. "Aku juga ingin ke sana, tapi aku tidak ada waktu karena sibuk latihan."

"Ayo !"

Langsung saja Sasori dan Ino berjalan berdampingan menuju cafe Flowery yang baru saja buka seminggu yang lalu. Cafe tersebut dekat dengan tempat latihan Ino, hanya dengan berjalan kaki lima menit, mereka sudah menemukan cafe yang cukup luas dengan design yang mengikuti musim Jepang. Saat ini adalah bulan Januari yang artinya adalah musim dingin, maka interior cafe dibuat berwarna putih salju dengan berbagai bunga musim dingin menghiasi sudut dan pelataran cafe.

Sasori dan Ino mengambil tempat indoor dekat dengan jendela yang memperlihatkan sibuknya kota Konoha pada hari ini. Mereka lalu memesan sepoci greentea hangat dan dua cheesecake rasa strawberry dan mango. Sambil menatap interior cafe, tak sengaja mata Sasori terhenti pada poster yang tertempel di dinding dekat kasir. Poster tersebut adalah poster pertunjukan ballet yang akan dilaksanakan di Theater Kota pada tanggal 24 Januari yang akan ditampilkan oleh gadis cantik di depannya ini.

Mata Sasori beralih kepada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Lalu dengan cekatan, Ino menuangkan greentea tersebut di cangkir Sasori dan miliknya sendiri sambil tersenyum menatap Sasori. Setelah selesai menuangkan greentea, tiba-tiba saja Sasori mengambil 1 buah gula kotak dan memasukkan ke dalam cangkir Ino. Ino yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"Ah, aku pikir kau pasti menyukai sesuatu yang manis." ucap Sasori mengetahui arti tatapan Ino yang bingung.

"Aku tidak boleh makan-makanan yang manis sebenarnya. Kau tahu? _Sensei_ -ku akan menyuruhku olahraga selama satu jam jika aku naik 0,01 kg !" jawab Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Ino. "Tapi yang kumasukkan tadi adalah gula diet, jadi kau tenang saja." ucap Sasori tersenyum manis (melebihi manis gula tersebut).

"Bagaimana kau tahu kebiasaanku?"

"Kebiasaanmu? A-Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasori agak gugup.

"Aku selalu memasukan 1 gula kotak ke dalam setiap teh yang aku minum."

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Mungkin saja kita jodoh." jawab Sasori asal yang membuat Ino diam menatap mata Sasori.

Sasori yang sadar akan jawaban asalnya pun gugup karena dipandangi oleh mata _aquamarine_ yang berbinar tersebut. Dengan cepat, Sasori mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum greentea tersebut, akan tetapi karena greentea itu masih panas alhasil Sasori menyemburkan pelan tehnya ke dalam cangkir lagi.

"Panas !" seru Sasori memegangi bibirnya. Disaat yang sama, Ino tertawa karena hal konyol yang Sasori lakukan.

"Kau harus meniupnya terlebih dahulu, Sasori- _san_." saran Ino -yang sebeneranya telat- sambil tertawa.

"Ah, _wakatta_." jawab Sasori tersenyum kikuk lalu meniup tehnya dan meminumnya.

Setelah satu jam menghabiskan waktu di cafe tersebut untuk mengobrol dan meminum teh serta makan kue, Sasori mengajak Ino untuk pulang. Setelah Sasori membayar pesanan mereka di kasir, tak sengaja matanya menangkap tumpukan payung yang disediakan gratis oleh cafe tersebut, Sasori pun tersenyum dan mengambil satu payung transparan dan mengandeng tangan Ino keluar. Mereka pulang dengan rute yang melewati gereja, tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?" tanya Sasori sambil membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu ada pria aneh yang tiba-tiba memeluku." jawab Ino sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Ah... Itu..." ucap Sasori tidak bisa melanjutkan jawabannya dan secara tidak sengaja Sasori mengangkat payung yang ia bawa untuk menggaruk dahinya dengan pegangan payung tersebut.

"Eh? Kau membawa payung?" tanya Ino yang sadar bila Sasori membawa payung.

"Ini? Iya. Aku mengambilnya di cafe tadi." jawab Sasori. "Syukurlah berkat payung ini, pertanyaan Ino teralihkan." ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau mengambil payung itu? Langitnya cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan ataupun turun salju." lanjut Ino sambil menatap ke langit.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja." jawab Sasori kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

" _Chotto matte_..." ucap Sasori membuka payung transparan tersebut lalu merangkul bahu Ino supaya mendekat ke tubuhnya agar tubuh Ino terlindungi payung yang ia buka tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tepat disaat pertanyaan Ino terlontar tiba-tiba saja gerimis membasahi Konoha. Hal ini membuat Ino terkejut lalu menatap Sasori yang sedang memandang langit melalui payung yang transparan itu.

"Ayo pulang !" seru Sasori sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Ino.

"Woooaaa~~~ Apa kau seorang peramal, Sasori- _san_?" tanya Ino tertawa. Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis lalu berjalan untuk mengantar Ino pulang ke apartemennya.

Setelah mengantar Ino pulang ke apartemennya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, saat ini Sasori sudah tiba di apartemennya yang didominasi warna hitam dengan beberapa hiasan awan merah di tembok apartemennya. Pria berambut merah itu langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya, sama seperti kemarin, ia langsung mengambil kalender duduknya dan spidol merah. Kemudian dengan wajah yang sendu, Sasori memberikan tanda silang di tanggal 19, yaitu hari ini.

.

(20 Januari 2015)

Setelah siang harinya Sasori menemani Ino latihan balet dan setelah itu mengantarkannya melihat-lihat keadaan Theater Kota lalu pulang ke apartemen masing-masing, di malam harinya Sasori pergi menyusuri jalan yang terdapat di headline koran yang ia temukan di atas meja kerjanya dulu. Headline koran tersebut menampilkan berita yang membuat duka.

Ya ! Setelah kematian Ino, koran-koran lokal menampilkan berita tentang meninggalnya ballerina berbakat sebelum memulai pertunjukkannya di Theater Kota. Saat Sasori menemukan koran itu, ia langsung menggunting dan menyimpan potongan koran tersebut. Sasori mengambil potongan tersebut dan melihatnya dengan seksama, ia mengamati jalan yang menjadi tempat meninggalnya kekasih pirang yang ia cintai. Sasori berlari kecil menyusuri jalan tersebut untuk mendapatkan tempat yang pas seperti di potongan koran.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Sasori terlempar ke masa lalu dimana ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang mengejar Ino ketika gadis itu ingin menyebrang melewati zebra cross yang tanpa disadari gadis pirang berkuncir kuda ada mobil yang menuju ke arahnya dengan ugal-ugalan dan berkecepatan tinggi. Saat itu, Sasori meneriaki dan memanggil nama Ino berkali-kali tetapi tidak terdengar oleh Ino.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Sasori kaku saat melihat Ino tergeletak di jalan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasori tersentak saat pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, ia melihat jalanan yang cukup lenggang itu tidak ada kejadian kecelakaan apapun. Keringat di dahi Sasori mulai muncul dan ingatan tersebut membuat nafas Sasori tersenggal-senggal. Sasori memasukkan potongan korannya ke dalam saku jaket lalu ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat.

Setibanya ia di apartemennya, Sasori langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah cukup tenang, Sasori berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan meminumnya. Dengan perlahan, ia beralih ke meja kerjanya, mengambil kalender dan spidol merah. Lagi dan lagi... Sasori memberi tanda silang di tanggal 20.

"Tanggal 20? Sebentar lagi..." lirihnya.

.

(21 Januari 2015)

Sesudah melakukan latihan kurang lebih tiga jam, Ino langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan menghampiri pria berambut merah yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama di kursi tunggu yang terletak di luar ruang latihan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Tidak." jawab Sasori singkat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kita jadi pergi sekarang?"

"Hmm..." jawab Sasori menggenggam tangan Ino.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 21 Januari, Sasori mengajak Ino untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Mereka menyusuri jalan dimana banyak toko-toko berjajar rapi. Lalu Sasori mengajak Ino memasuki salah satu distro yang menjual baju dan aksesoris couple.

"Sasori- _kun_ ! Lihat ini !" ucap Ino menunjukkan kaos bertuliskan Mr and Mrs Perfect. Saat ini Ino sudah berani memanggil Sasori dengan _suffiks_ - _kun_.

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sasori menunjukkan baju berwarna hitam strip merah yang merupakan warna kesukaan Sasori.

"Itu sih hanya warna yang kau suka." ucap Ino kemudian memilih-milih lagi. "Lucu sekali topi ini~"

"Sini !" ucap Sasori mengambil topi beruang tersebut lalu memakaikannya ke Ino.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku imut?" tanya Ino sambil puppy eyes.

"Hmmm... Berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir." jawab Sasori sambil pura-pura berfikir.

"Kau menyebalkan !" seru Ino melepaskan topinya sambil cemberut.

"Astaga~ Kau imut sekali jika seperti ini. Hahhahaa~~" goda Sasori mengacak rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali tuan Akasuna Sasori."

"Aku hanya bercanda Ino~ Tanpa perlu kau tanyakan itu, kau juga sudah tau jawabannya." ucap Sasori meraih wajah Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sangat manis." lanjutnya sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino.

Hal mendadak yang dilakukan Sasori mau tak mau membuat warna kesukaan Sasori bertengger manis di kedua pipi mulus Ino, Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya keluar dari toko dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka lagi.

Sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, Sasori berhenti saat melihat deretan aksesoris yang terpajang di meja bening dekat kasir. Mata Sasori tertuju pada satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sebuah arloji kuno berbentuk bulat berwarna emas. Ia mengambil arloji tersebut dan menekan tombol yang membuat jam tersebut terbuka dan menunjukkan waktu saat ini. Sasori tersenyum kecil, menutupnya dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Ayo !" seru Sasori tersenyum dan pergi.

Ino yang mengekori Sasori jelas melihat kejadian tadi dan ia pun berhenti tepat di tempat Sasori tadi berhenti lalu melihat arloji tersebut dan mengambilnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah jalan-jalan (kencan) yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tetapi membuat mereka senang meski sedikit lelah. Seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya, Sasori pasti selalu mengantar Ino ke apartemennya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung melihat kalender di atas mejanya. Dengan tak bergairah, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk merileks-kan tubuh dan pikirannya yang sangat lelah. Setelah 20 menit berendam, Sasori keluar dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan celana training hitam panjang langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Saat ingin membuka tutup spidol, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasor berbunyi dan menampilkan nama "Princess Blondie" yang merupakan nama Ino di kontak Sasori.

" _Moshi moshi_..." ucap Sasori mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasori- _kun_?" tanya gadis pirang itu di sebrang.

"Tidak. Aku habis mandi dan sekarang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjaku. Ada apa?"

"Besok... Apa kau bisa menemaniku latihan? Sebentar lagi aku akan pentas jadi aku rasa aku akan bersemangat jika kau melihatku. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu tanpa kau minta." jawab Sasori tersenyum tipis yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat Ino.

"Baiklah~ _Arigatou_ Sasori- _kun_ ~" ucap Ino sambil terkikik. "Aku akan menunggumu di tempat latihan."

"Hmm..."

" _Oyasumi_ ~ _Konbanwa_ ~" ucap Ino.

" _Oyasumi_." balas Sasori. Ino pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sasori meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan lemas. Hatinya seakan bergejolak mengingat hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia langsung mengambil kalender dan memberikan tanda silang di tanggal 21. Itu artinya ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu 3 hari lagi.

.

(22 Januari 2015)

Sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Ino, hari ini Sasori menemani Ino latihan ballet. Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana dia hanya bisa melihat latihan Ino dari luar, saat ini Ino mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Sasori tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Ino perlihatkan. Tak berbeda dengan Sasori, Ino pun tersenyum saat latihan, ia merasa bahagia karena Sasori melihatnya latihan secara langsung sedekat ini. Ino lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasori yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dirinya. Sasori membalas senyuman itu, tetapi tiba-tiba ingatan akan masa lalunya kembali menyeruak.

Senyum Sasori perlahan memudar sambil mentap Ino yang masih tersenyum padanya dan tak sadar akan perubahan di wajah Sasori. Sasori mengingat kembali dirinya saat berada di gereja sambil memegang figura gadis pirang yang tersenyum sangat manis tapi membuat hatinya miris. Ya ! Senyuman itu sama persis seperti saat ini.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." ucap Sasori tiba-tiba. Sasori berbohong ! Ia takut tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya saat melihat senyuman Ino.

Ino yang melihat kepergian Sasori kemudian menghentikan latihannya lalu berjalan ke kursi dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju jaket Sasori yang ditinggalkan di ruang latihan. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Di tangan Ino saat ini terdapat arloji kuno berwana emas yang ia lihat bersama Sasori saat jalan-jalan kemarin. Melihat Sasori yang sepertinya tertarik, maka Ino memutuskan untuk membelinya dan menjadikannya hadiah untuk Sasori.

Diam-diam, Ino memasukkan arloji tersebut ke kantong jaket Sasori yang berwarna hitam tersebut. Saat memasukkan arloji tersebut, tanpa sengaja Ino menemukan guntingan koran di dalam saku jaket tersebut. Karena penasaran, Ino membaca potongan koran itu. Hal itu malah membuat Ino terkejut. Potongan koran tersebut bertuliskan

" _ **Pertujukkan ballet di Theater Kota dibatalkan.**_

 _ **Ballerina meninggal akibat kecelakaan"**_

Tak selang beberapa lama, Sasori kembali memasukki ruang latihan dan mendapati Ino berada di dekat jaketnya sambil memegang guntingan koran yang ia kenali. Sasori terdiam saat melihat sorot mata Ino yang berubah antara marah, sedih, dan kecewa

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino datar sambil menatap Sasori.

"Itu potongan koran." jawab Sasori singkat.

"Anak bayi pun tau bahwa ini potongan koran ! Apa maksud isi artikel ini?!" tanya Ino marah.

"Jangan pergi..." lirih Sasori.

"Ballerina itu aku? Hah ! Jangan bercanda Sasori- _san_!" sangsi Ino.

"Jangan pergi ! Kau akan mengalami kecelakaan !" ucap Sasori kalap.

"Kecelakaan? Memang kau siapa? Tuhan?!" ejek Ino.

"Kumohon jangan pergi ke sana..."

"Kau tahu dengan sangat bahwa aku sangat menantikan acara ini. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menggapai cita-citaku !" teriak Ino.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Ino..." mohon Sasori.

"Keluar !" bentak Ino mengusir Sasori.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu !" pinta Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ke-lu-ar !" seru Ino melempar jaket dan guntingan koran ke badan Sasori.

Sasori terdiam menerimanya. Dengan wajah yang kalut serta sedih, Sasori keluar dari ruang latihan dan berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan pulang. Sementara Ino terduduk di ruang latihan sambil terisak.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasori langsung melempar jaketnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ino akan menemukan artikel itu, dia berharap sisa hari-harinya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana tapi ternyata semua di luar kendali.

Saat ia meraba saku jaketnya untuk mengambil artikel koran, Sasori menemukan sesuatu dan dengan segera ia mengambilnya. Dilihatnya, terdapat arloji kuno berbentuk bulat berwarna gold yang ia incar saat kencan bersama Ino. Sasori tersenyum sendu membuka arloji itu kemudian meraih kalender dan spidol merah untuk memberikan tanda silang di tanggal 22.

"Aku... akan mengubah takdir kita. Kumohon bertahan dan bersabarlah..." ucap Sasori lirih.

.

(23 Januari 2015)

Hari ini, Ino berlatih seperti biasanya karena besok adalah hari yang sangat ia nantikan yaitu pertunjukan solo Swan Lake di Theater Kota, menjadi ballerina adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil. Namun, berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya dimana kai ini wajah Ino tidak menampilkan raut gembira. Ia merasa sangat sepi karena ketidakhadiran pria berambut merah di saat latihannya. Ino melihat sekeliling tempat latihan dan ia tidak dapat menemukan pria tersebut. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya melakukan pengusiran terhadap Sasori.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Ino memulai latihannya kembali agar peniampilannya besok tidak mengecewakan. Berbeda dengan Ino, Sasori sedang di apartemen yang saat ini tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap tanda silang pada kalender yang ia pegang. Tak seperti beberapa hari kemarin dimana dia selalu menemai gadis pirang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya utuk latihan, kali ini dia hanya memandang kosong kalender tesebut. Lalu dengan gontai, Sasori mengambil spidol merahnya dan memberikan tanda silang pada tanggal 23 yaitu hari ini.

.

(24 Januari 2015)

Pertunjukan ballet Swan Lake akan dilaksanakan hari ini di Theater Kota pada pukul 6 PM. Saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 1 PM, dengan gugup Ino masuk ke dalam tempat latihannya. Ya. Sebelum pentas, Ino menyempatkan dirinya ke tempat latihan untuk melakukan gladi bersih. Ia menarikan Swan Lake dari awal hingga akhir yang memakan durasi 1 jam dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 PM. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering.

" _Moshi moshi_..." ucap Ino mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kau dimana, Ino- _san_? Ayo ke Theater Kota sekarang. Kau harus dandan dan latihan di sini." ucap Tsunade _sensei_.

" _Hai sensei_! Aku ada di tempat latihan, aku akan segera kesana."

Ino lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian casual yaitu jeans biru dengan kemeja ungu motif bunga. Setelah rapi, ia pun keluar dari tempat latihan dan berjalan menuju Theater Kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat latihannya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah papan yang menempelkan poster tentang pertunjukkan ballet "Swan Lake" yang akan berlangsung hari ini di Theater Kota. Ino menyentuh pelan poster yang tertempel itu lalu ingatan akan perkataan Sasori beberapa hari lalu mulai menyeruak.

" _Jangan pergi..."_

" _Jangan pergi ! Kau akan mengalami kecelakaan !"_

" _Kumohon jangan pergi ke sana..."_

" _Dengarkan aku dulu Ino..."_

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan menggeleng serta menepuk pelan kedua pipinya agar ia tersadar. Ia tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata Sasori, baginya pertunjukkan ballet itu adalah penantian terlamanya demi meraih cita-cita yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.

"Kau harus tetap ke sana ! Kau harus semangat ! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa !" ucap Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ino kemudian mengeluarkan headset dari dalam tasnya dan memakainnya di kedua telingannya lalu memasangkan headset ke iPod ungu kesayangannya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat pertunjukkannya. Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut merah itu berlari keluar apartemennya sambil membawa mantel kesayangannya menuju ke tempat dimana ia kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia berlari sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Ino dengan wajah tidak tenang. Ia terus berlari untuk menemukan gadis pirangnya.

Langkah Ino terhenti di ujung zebra cross karena lampu lalu lintas masih meunjukkan tanda merah bagi pejalan kaki. Sasori terhenti saat ia melihat Ino berdiri di depannya yang kira-kira hanya berjarak 5 meter. Ia berlari menghapmiri Ino yang akan menyebrangi zebra cross untuk sampai ke Theater Kota. Entah kenapa saat itu jalanan sangat lenggang, jarang sekali ada mobil dan hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitar sana.

Teng ! Lampu hijau untuk pejalan menyala. Ino pun bergegas menyebrangi zebra cross agar ia bisa segera sampai Theater Kota untuk melakukan gladi bersih.

"Ino !" teriak Sasori saat Ino mulai melangkah menyebrangi zebra cross. "INO !" panggilnya lagi.

Ino terus berjalan melewati zebra cross tersebut tanpa menoleh karena ia mengenakan headset jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya dengan kalap. Sasori terlihat panik dan ketakutan saat melihat ada sebuah mobil ugal-ugalan dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju ke arah Ino yang sedang berjalan.

"TIDAK !" teriak Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha membuat mobil itu berhenti.

BRRAAKK ! Langkah kaki Ino terhenti, dengan pelan ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi pucat dan kaku saat melihat Sasori tergeletak di jalan dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Ino seketika langsung melepas headsetnya dan berlari ke tempat tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak.

"Sasori- _kun_! Sasori- _kun_!" teriak Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Sasori. Sementara pengendara mobil yang menabrak Sasori langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian. "Sasori- _kun_ bertahanlah !" ucap Ino terisak. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon ambulans. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Ino pun menyentuh wajah Sasori yang berumuran darah.

"Jangan menangis..." ucap Sasori masih bisa tersenyum di pangkuan Ino.

"Tolong ! Tolong kami !" teriak Ino berusaha agar ada yang membantunya. "Sasori- _kun_..."

"Jangan menangis. Kau... uhuk... harus membuat mereka... uhuk... terpesona dengan penampilanmu..." pinta Sasori terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak ! Tidak !" rancau Ino sambil terus menangis.

"Kau harus menggapai cita-citamu yang sudah lama... uhuk... kau inginkan dan terimakasih atas hadiahnya." ucap Sasori lirih. Ia lalu mengeluarkan arloji kuno hadiah dari Ino dari dalam mantelnya lalu memberikannya ke Ino.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan..." ucap gadis pirang itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakkannya.

"Ino... _Daisuki_ ~ _Aishiteru_ ~" ungkap Sasori lalu kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasori... Sasori... SASORI !"

.

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di seluruh ruangan Theater Kota setelah mereka menyaksikan seorang ballerina pirang muda berbakat menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Ino menunduk memberi salam kepada semua penonton yang sudah hadir dan tersenyum tipis lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(25 Januari 2015)

Di sebuah gereja dekat pusat kota, terlihat seorang gadis dengan mengenakan dress pendek berwarna ungu soft terduduk dengan kepala merunduk di depan altar, hanya gadis itu yang ada di dalam gereja kota tersebut, tak ada orang lain yang menemainnya di sana. Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu menampilkan raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan gereja dan berjalan menuju ke pemakaman yang tak jauh dari sana, kemudian ia berhenti di depan sebuah nisan yang terdapat foto seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang tersenyum.

"Sasori... Kau menghilang dan tidak meninggalkan apapun untukku." ucap Ino mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Tapi... jika kau meninggalkan sesuatu mungkin aku tidak dapat bergerak untuk mencapai tujuanku."

"Ino- _chan_ , ayo!" ucap seorang wanita berambut sama dengan Ino di dalam mobil.

" _Hai sensei_ !" jawab Ino masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja, Tsunade _sensei_." jawab Ino tersenyum.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu bandara. Ino pun turun dan mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Ia tersenyum pada _sensei_ -nya lalu menunduk mengucapkan salam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara.

"Kau harus hati-hati !" perintah Tsunade saat melihat Ino sudah memasuki bandara.

"Tentu saja _sensei_. _Doumo arigatou gozaimassu_."

Ino pun berjalan menuju petugas bandara untuk pemeriksaan tiket, paspor dan visa. Setelah selesai diperiksa, Ino pun berjalan melewati gate dimana pesawatnya sudah menunggu.

" _Arigatou_ Sasori- _kun_. Aku selalu menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu." ucap Ino dalam hati sambil berjalan memasuki pesawatnya.

Tanggal 25 Januari 2015. Semua headline koran menampilkan berita yang sama. Berita tersebut bukan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami ballerina tetapi seorang gadis pirang yang mengenakan pakaian balet ungunya sedang tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa buket bunga.

" _ **Sukses menampilkan Swan Lake, Yamanaka Ino seorang Ballerina asal Jepang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **おわり - END**


End file.
